The use of accurate position information of a mobile platform, such as cellular or other wireless communication devices, is becoming prevalent in the communications industry. Satellite positioning systems (SPS), such as the Global Positioning System, offer an approach to providing wireless mobile platform position determination. A SPS user can derive precise navigation information including position, velocity and time of day through information gained from satellite vehicles (SVs) in orbit around the earth. The signals that are received from the SVs are typically weak. Therefore, in order to determine the position of a mobile platform, the SPS receiver must be sufficiently sensitive to receive these weak signals and interpret the information represented by them.
Markers, such as Quick Response (QR) codes or similar, or 1D or 2D bar codes, are becoming prevalent and are increasingly available in various forms printed on merchandise, or attached to physical objects. Accordingly, it is desirable to use such markers to assist in communicating mobile device locations.